Convergence
by dragonman.NET
Summary: The past and the future are coming together. The darkness from the future is coming to the past to achieve its ultimate goal. Things are not always as they seem.


Convergence

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Note: I originally attempted to start this story five years ago, but I never finished. Now, things are a little less busy, and I can't get this idea out of my mind, so I'm going to try again. I'm going to attempt to update this story once every two days, hopefully this deadline will help me to not slack on writing. Anyway, onto the story. The time period for this story is a few weeks before the Battle City tournament. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristin, and Bakura are sitting in the back of the classroom in Domino prep, and Yugi and Joey are having a practice duel.

5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D

"Ok Yug, lets see you get past this one. Come on out Flame Swordsman," Joey said with a cheer, placing one of his favorite cards on the desk between him and Yugi. Tea, Tristin, and a few other students are gathered around, watching the two duel. "Attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian, Flaming Sword of Battle," Joey commanded with a grin, before quickly frowning when Yugi reached down and picked up his facedown trap.

"It was a good try Joey, and if I hadn't had this trap you would have won," Yugi said with a careful smile, flipping his facedown card to reveal a pink card with a picture of two sideways buckets on it, with one bucket taking some kind of blast, and the second bucket reflecting it back. "I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder. This card will reflect your attack back at you," Yugi said with a grin, as Joey's lifepoints reached zero. "Good Game."

"What's that now, 200 wins for Yugi, 0 for Joey," Tristin said with a smirk, evidently enjoying the fact that Joey had yet to beat Yugi in a duel.

"Ehhh, shut up Tristin, I'll win one of these days," Joey said, rolling his eyes as he picked up his cards. "You up for one more round Yugi," He asked, shuffling his deck with a chuckle, evidently not fazed by his loss.

Yugi chuckled, and was about to reply when Tea said, "You two don't have time, the teacher will be here in a minute. He's running late, I wonder what's keeping him."

"I heard we're having a new student today," said one of the boys who had been watching the match. "Supposedly it's some guy transferring from across Japan."

"A new guy huh, I hope he's cute," Gossiped one of the girls, giggling at the idea of a new potential date.

"Urg, just what we need, another guy coming in and stealing all the girls," Joey said with a growl, glancing at Bakura briefly. He remembered the last time that they had had a new student. It had been Bakura, and all the girls had gathered around him, loving his long white hair. But in the end the two of them had become friends, so he wasn't too upset. Still, the only free desk in the classroom was in the back next to his, so he knew that whoever this guy was, it was going to be his job to be nice to him.

"Cheer up Joey, maybe it won't be that bad," Yugi said with a smile. "Maybe he plays Duel Monsters too, we could always use a new opponent to play against."

Joey grinned when he heard that, and was about to say something when the door knob began to turn. Quickly everyone in the classroom scampered to their desks, and Yugi and Joey hid their cards beneath their desks. Then the teacher walked in, followed by the new boy. He seemed to be older than the other students in the classroom, but not by more then maybe a year. He wore a blue jacket, with two orange shoulder pads. The jacket went down to his wrists, covering his arms, as well as his shirt. He wore a brown belt, and grey pants, as well as a pair of brown tennis shoes. But the odd part was his face and his hair. His face was rather tan, and on his left cheek was a strange brown mark, resembling a line that curved down from his hair to behind his ear. His hair was mostly black, but stood up in the front with a hint of yellow. He seemed to have a smile on his face, and he had a pair of brown eyes that scanned the classroom. His eyes stopped for a second on Yugi, before looking away to the center of the class.

The teacher stood in the front of the class before saying, "Good morning class, today we have a new student joining us from Heartland City, a city far on the other side of Japan. His name is Yusei Fudo, and he will be with us for the rest of the semester."

Yusei seemed to be a little embarrassed by the teacher's words, but didn't say anything, merely standing up straight. He had a somber expression on his face, one that was almost impossible to read.

The teacher was a little surprised by Yusei's silence, but didn't let it out. "Hmmm, Yusei why don't you go sit in the free desk in the back by Joey. He's the blond in the back with the green jacket."

Yusei nodded his head, and walked over to the desk, ignoring whispers from the other students as he went.

"He's kinda cute."

"Sorta strange though. He seems quiet and where'd he get that mark on his face."

"I bet he's a criminal, and he's on the run from the cops."

Yusei said in the back desk, and when the teacher turned his head to write something on the chalkboard, Joey whispered, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Joey," Joey said with a smile, not at all fazed by Yusei's appearance.

"Nice to meet you Joey," Yusei said with a smile, reaching over and shaking Joey's hand. He seemed like he was about to say something else, but he quickly quieted down again when the teacher turned his head to face the class.

The next few hours seemed to go as usual. The teacher spoke like nothing was different, but it was clear that the class's attention was not on the lesson, but more so on Yusei and his strange appearance. Yusei tried to ignore all the stares and he focused on the lesson, answering any questions the teacher threw at him, quickly and correctly. Tea and Yugi carefully passed a note between the two of them, the topic being of course Yusei.

 _"What do you think of the new kid Yugi?"_

 **"He seems interesting, kinda quiet but he rather intelligent."**

 _"He seems kinda like you Yugi,"_

 **"Maybe. But he's a lot taller, and he might just be nervous. It can't be easy adjusting to a new school system."**

 _"We should try and have out with him at lunch, see if we can't make him feel more at home."_

Soon it was lunch time, and after realizing that Yusei wasn't going to do anything crazy, the rest of the class's attention turned elsewhere. The lunch bell rang, and most of the class ran off, Joey and Tristin included. But Yugi and Tea stayed behind, while Yusei slowly stood up.

"So, Yusei it's nice to meet you. My name's Tea," Tea said with a smile, walking up to him with Yugi following her from behind. "And this is Yugi."

"Good to meet you two," Yusei said with a slight chuckle. "This sure is a nice school, much nicer than the one I'm used to."

"So what brings you to Domino City Yusei? It must have been a long trip from Heartland," Yugi asked, walking forward from behind Tea to face him.

Yusei seemed a little surprised by his question, and paused for a few seconds considering his answer, before stating, "My parents owned some property here in Domino, and unfortunately the two of them passed away recently. The money they left me and my two younger siblings wasn't enough to cover the rent for our home in Heartland, so we moved down here instead."

"Oh Yusei, it's sad to hear about your parents," Tea mumbled, imagining how it would feel to be in Yusei's shoes.

"Yeah, but they're doing better," Yusei said, forcing a smile to try and lighten the mood back up. After a few moments, he said, "So how is the food here? Is lunch any good?"

"Its ok," Yugi said, feeling a little awkward right now. "Not the best in the world, but certainly not the worst."

Yusei nodded his head, and went over to get in line, Yugi and Tea getting behind him. Then, Joey walked up to him, and said, "So, um, Yusei, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get that mark on your face?"

"Joey, quit being nosy," Tea said with a frown, grabbing Joey's ear. "And don't you think you can cut in front of us in line."

"Alright alright, jeez I was just wondering," Joey said with a scowl getting behind Yugi in the back of the line.

Yusei chuckled and said, "It's ok to ask, I'm not hiding anything. Truthfully this mark is a scar from an accident that happened a few months ago. It still hurts a little, but it's not that noticeable." He then walked forward into the kitchen, while Yugi whispered to Tea, "You think that accident was the same accident that killed his parents."

"I mean, it's possible. I wouldn't ask him though, he seems to be a little sensitive about it," Tea whispered back.

A few minutes later, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristin, and Yusei were at a lunch table, with Joey quickly eating his food so that he would have time to play a round of duel monsters with Yugi before class started again. Yusei calmly ate his lunch, rolling his eyes at Joey's bad table manners, when Tea elbowed Joey in the ribs, "Joey, quit eating so fast your making a mess."

Joey rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah, but I wanna finish early so that me and Yugi can play a round before lunch. He eats less than I do, so I need to eat faster to compensate."

"Play a round of what," Yusei asked, looking at Joey and Yugi curiously.

"Duel monsters," Yugi said with a smile, reaching in his pocket and taking out his deck box. "It is me and Joey's favorite game. Do you play?" He asked, taking a bite of the apple he received with his lunch.

"Duel monsters huh," Yusei replied, before smiling, "Yeah, I play. I don't have my cards with me however, they're at home."

"Hmmm, we should play some time," Joey said in between bites. "You know Yugi just won the duelist kingdom tournament."

Yusei nodded his head when he heard that. "Yeah, I read about that. Didn't you get second Joey," He asked, before calmly eating some of the ramen he got for lunch.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Yugi helping me, I wouldn't have lasted a second," Joey remarked, before Yugi interrupted. "Joey, you got second all on your own. Granted, me and Grandpa showed you how to play, and gave you most of your cards, but still."

Yusei chuckled at hearing this, "Yeah, we should play one of these days." He seemed like he was about to say more when a member of the office staff walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yes," He asked, turning his head to face to the principle's secretary.

"Yusei Fudo, I'm going to need you to come with me to the office. It seems that your little brother got into a fight on the playground," She said with a frown.

He sighed before saying, "I'll see you all in class. It's nice getting to know you guys, but I need to go take care of this." With that, he calmly stood up and followed her outside of the cafeteria.

"So Yusei seems like an interesting guy," Joey said with a yawn, finishing up his lunch. "Don't you think so Yug, Yugi, did you hear me," Joey asked, poking him with a fork.

Yugi popped his head up off the table and said, "Oh yeah, Yusei, yeah he seems all right. Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. For some reason, I woke up in the middle of the night hearing an engine revving down the road near my bedroom window." He blinked his eyes, before saying, "Come on Joey, let's play, that'll get my mind off of it."

5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D5D

Now before anyone accuses me of having Yusei be out of character, or argues about how he can't be Yugi's classmate, or that he isn't from Heartland City, I'm letting you know right now that I know. This is all part of a bigger plan I have that will be unfolding throughout the story. Also, points if you can guess who Yusei's "Younger Siblings" are in this story. You'll find out more about them in the next chapter, but I'd love to hear your guesses. I'll say this, they are characters from 5Ds.

Hmmm, also if I can get five reviews within 24 hours of me posting this, I'll give you another chapter today. If not, well it'll still come eventually, but you'll have to wait an extra day. Also, I'm currently looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, please message me.


End file.
